happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pumpkin On Someone
Pumpkin On Someone is a season 94 episode of HTFF. Plot Tyke is seen playing baseball at the field while Bro is just watching him playing with others. Emojie suddenly appears cheering behind the fence. Bro tries to greets her but Emojie throws her pumpkin into him while cheering. A baseball suddenly flies straight into the pumpkin and breaks it, shocking Bro. Tyke comes to take the baseball but gets scolded by Bro. Emojie disappears from the area until she suddenly pops up behind the fence. Bro tries to hide her pumpkin and quickly walks back. Tyke is clueless about what just happened and is forced to "fix" Emojie's pumpkin. Tyke, being stubborn, refuses to help his brother out anyway. He decides to watch Jerky bullying someone; he trips Emojie over. Tyke is ultimately shocked what he saw and wanted Bro run to other area. The scene then changed to show Emojie with a flattened Jerky. Bro goes into Emmy's garden to search some pumpkins and ask her if she had any. Emmy shows where her pumpkins are, but all of them suddenly get wrecked by Tyke with a baseball bat. Emmy decided to shows him her "other" pumpkins. Bro takes away what he sees "normal" and tries to carve it but only to spits acidic juice into Emmy's face, skinning her face before being reduced into skull. This also skins and melts Bro's hand. Emojie appears again, picks up Emmy's skull, and sees the siblings running away. She just continues to search for her pumpkin. Bro tries to aid his hand. Meanwhile, Tyke saw something that interests him. Flipped out, Jack is seen trying to kill Smith from behind but his head, suddenly smacked away with a baseball bat by Tyke. Jack's head later hits Tweets in the back of his head. Tyke decided to chase his head over. Bro finds a small undamaged pumpkin nearby and decides to take it. He tries to carve it just like Emojie's pumpkin before she found out her original one is damaged. Tyke at the other area begin to swings his bat into Jack's head until he aware that Tweets is holding the head. He also cut part of his head. Tyke, just wanted to smashes Jack with his bat but being thrown away by Tweets. Bro, who just finished carving the pumpkin, has his head impaled by a bat and screams in pain. Emojie suddenly pops out from the bush and sees Bro with the pumpkin. She screaming of excitement and wanted to take her pumpkin back. Meanwhile, Tyke still wanted the head from Tweets until Bro comes it and crushes Tyke with the pumpkin after he collapsed. Emojie comes into the area and begin to cry as she sees the pumpkins already damaged until Tweets throws the small pumpkin to her, much for her enjoyment, not aware that she crushes Jack's head. The episode ends when The Mole appears searching for pumpkin and picks up Emmy's skull. Moral "Pumpkin spice and everything nice!" Deaths *Jerky is flattened by Emojie. (death not seen) *Emmy's head is skinned and reduced into skull. *Bro's head is impaled by a bat. *Tyke is crushed by a pumpkin. *Jack is crushed by Emojie. Injuries *Bro's hand is skinned and melted. *Tweets is hit by Jack's head. *Jack is smacked by Tyke, beheaded and carved. Destruction *Many pumpkins are damaged throughout the episode. Trivia *Even though she has many appearances, this actually marks Emojie's second regular starring role after Spark Something Off. *This episode was actually planned for Halloween but the writer decided to change it for reasons. *The title is derived from the words "dumped on someone". *Frilly, Pouches and Meaty are seen playing baseball with Tyke. Category:Season 94 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes